Stability and growth studies of quantitative models in which the population sector is dependent on economic variables. Statistical analysis of the relation between the net reproduction rate, economic variables and the age structure of the labor force. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kosobod, R.F., "The Outlook for the Japanse Economy," Commerce, August 1975, pp. 38-53. Kosobud, R.F. and William D. O'Neill, "Perturbation Analysis of a One Sector Growth Model with Population Endogenous," abstract in Proceedings, World Econometric Society Conference, Toronto, Canada, August 20-25, 1975.